


Crushed

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Dick didn't fuck Logan at a party, but wished he had...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue is taken from AEFC, LotB, and ATttD. Written for [](http://5thingsthat.livejournal.com/profile)[**5thingsthat**](http://5thingsthat.livejournal.com/)'s 'Five Things That Never Happened at a Party in Neptune' challenge.

Logan threw back his shot with a triumphant ‘whoop!’ and slouched sideways against Dick, obviously drunk off his ass. “Girl is deadly at this,” he slurred slightly, gesturing to Yolanda.

“You’re letting her win,” Duncan pointed out, looking somewhat concerned.

Fucking party-pooper. Dick didn’t see why Logan had even bothered inviting him to his yearly ‘parents have blown the country’ bash. Sure, Duncan and Logan were tight, but Duncan was such a fucking _drag_ at parties.

“Yup,” Logan retorted happily enough. “Or maybe it’s to let her get me drunk so she’ll take advantage of me.”

Dick chuckled.

“Dream on,” Yolanda retorted.

Fucking bitch. Like she didn’t want it, anyway…

Logan tossed back another drink, and Dick was distracted from his thoughts long enough to keep Logan from tumbling right over.

“Careful, Logan,” the wet-blanket’s even _wetter_ -blanket girlfriend chimed in. “Lilly’s just sick; she’s not dead…”

And that was so fucking _like_ Veronica Mars, too. Logan was stuck all by his lonesome without any pussy to stick it to for the whole party, and they were all supposed to feel sorry for fucking _Lilly_? Thankfully, Logan wasn’t buying that bullshit tonight.

“Sick, my ass!” Logan slammed the shot glass down on the table. “She’s jerking me around.” And then he giggled and slung one arm around Dick’s shoulders, before demanding of Duncan: “She look sick to you earlier?”

Duncan, fucking pussy-whipped like the rest of them, flip-flopped like the fucking politician he would undoubtedly be one day. And then he was macking on his vanilla little girlfriend, and they were fucking leaving for the night, and Dick was willing to bet that Duncan wouldn’t even get any snatch out of it. What a fucking tool.

It did mean that it was now just Logan, Dick, and Yolanda, however. And two out of three wasn’t bad…

Of course, fucking Yolanda had to be batting those eyelashes and placing her hand all coyly on Logan’s thigh. She twirled her hair all innocent-like, but Dick could see that she was just another ho. Unfortunately, Logan was just a bit too wasted to realize it…

“She does this to me all the time, you know,” he said in that soft little voice of his that made him sound all sensitive. But Dick knew that it was all just to get chicks to drop their panties faster. Logan Echolls was a fucking _master_.

“Aww…” Yolanda tilted her head to one side and gave his knee a sympathetic little pat.

“Dude,” Dick chimed in, nudging Logan’s shoulder in an attempt to pull his bro from the trance of maybe getting fucking _laid_. No response, of course. “C’mon, dude…”

But Logan was leaning in for the kill, and that slutty darkie was looking all smug that she’d finally caught herself some _good_ cock for the evening, and…

Well, friends didn’t let friends fall for sluts…

Dick didn’t know where he finally found the strength to pull Logan from his endless cycle of heartbreak, but he somehow got his arm around Logan’s waist and hoisted him right off of the couch. “Look, man!” Dick pointed out the window to the festivities on the lawn. “Wet t-shirt contest!”

 _That_ caught Logan’s attention, and the two of them stumbled away from where Yolanda was looking all huffy. Whatever. It wasn’t like there weren’t plenty of guys to fuck that were in her league…the Pee-Wee League, that was…

“Heh. Pee-Wee League,” Dick chuckled to himself, as he and Logan made their way downstairs and outside just in time to see Madison gasp in horror as the hose was suddenly turned on her.

Logan giggled at Dick’s joke like he could see inside Dick’s head and knew why it was so damn funny. And then he let out a whoop when Casey finally turned the hose onto a pair of juniors, and Madison Sinclair – soaked to the bone – was displayed fully before their eyes.

That fine, fine pink dress clung to her chest like Saran Wrap, letting the whole world she her big round tits. Clearly, the universe was smiling down on Dick that night, because Madison hadn’t worn a bra. “Aw yeah, gimme some cheek,” Dick grinned and gave Madison’s behind a quick squeeze.

She shrieked and batted his hand away and stalked off, swearing up a storm. But it didn’t matter because Logan was still leaning on Dick, and his nose was just brushing Dick’s neck, and he was laughing his ass off.

“Dude, you are so _wasted_ ,” Dick laughed and led Logan off to the little grove by the far side of the pool. They collapsed on the bench there together, and Dick held out the tequila bottle he’d procured along the way proudly.

“Fucking A,” Logan agreed and wrapped his hand around Dick’s on the bottle, brought it to his lips, and swallowed _deep_.

Dick watched the muscles in Logan’s throat move as he swallowed, got a good whiff of the thick scent of alcohol and sweat…

“Who needs women, anyway?” Logan sighed, leaning back against the bench, shoulder brushing Dick’s lightly.

“A-fucking-men.” Dick imitated his position and took a swig.

“Fuck Lilly fucking Kane!” Logan announced to the world.

“Or don’t fuck her!” Dick retorted.

And Logan looked at him with that sparkle in his eye that he always reserved for Lilly or Duncan or Veronica or _anyone_ else, and Dick suddenly realized that Logan was actually seeing _him_. Dick Casablancas was finally in Logan’s league, and Logan knew it, and…

“Don’t fuck her, indeed.” Logan’s voice had turned quieter, more serious.

Dick turned to look at him and found himself mesmerized by the dark, intense light in Logan’s eyes, the way he looked just before he…

Logan – wasted off his ass – leaned in and pressed his lips _hard_ against Dick’s, tongue slipping in to where it _really_ shouldn’t be on Dick’s surprised gasp. And, god, Logan really had to be out of it if he was pulling this shit, but Dick didn’t care because Logan’s hands came up to catch his hair in place, and Logan’s lips were slanting against his again and again and…

***

…Duncan pulled Logan’s mouth away, yanking him from the salt-lick, ruining all their fucking fun, just like always. “What the hell are you doing? She can barely sit up, you freak!”

Logan rolled his eyes at where Shelly Pomroy sat up and blinked in disorientation. “Wait, dude… You can’t be the cavalry _and_ a martyr, man. Pick a side.”

“Leave her alone,” Duncan insisted sullenly.

Everyone knew that Duncan was just bitter because Veronica fucking Mars had stopped by earlier, all haughty like she owned the place, and blew him off. The hero act wasn’t fooling Dick for a moment: Duncan couldn’t get laid, so he didn’t want anyone _else_ to get laid, either.

“What the fuck is his problem, man?” Dick complained as Duncan pulled Shelly away from the fun.

“Too much chastity rots your brain,” Logan concluded, taking a sip of his beer.

Dick collapsed onto the now-vacant lawn chair and took a sip of his own drink. “Maybe fucking Shelly Pomroy will finally get rid of that bug up his butt.” He watched Duncan lead the swaggering blonde away.

Logan chuckled and offered his plastic cup up to Dick in a toast. Beer sloshed over the sides of their cups, as they collided with nothing even remotely resembling a satisfying ‘clink’. “Man, this blows,” Logan sighed, falling into the chair beside Dick with an exaggerated flourish.

“We totally need to get high, dude,” Dick insisted. With a triumphant flick of his wrist, he produced the shots of GHB he’d conned Luke out of earlier.

Logan held out his cup in fervent agreement. They each downed their hit in silence, leaned back, and watched the lanterns sway in the light breeze…

Slowly, Dick could feel the drug seep through his body, and the chaos of the party seemed to still around them, and the lanterns overhead started swirling, dancing…

It all seemed to be happening so much slower like this, so much more vivid…

It also made him _really_ fucking hard.

Several more minutes passed before he heard a relieved sigh from Logan, and he knew that the Liquid-X had taken its effect on his friend beside him, as well.

“Fuck, man…” Logan drawled, collapsing back in his chair with a little smile on his face.

“Yeah…” Dick agreed, because there was nothing else to do but agree with everything Logan said.

“It’s _such_ a fucking drag,” Logan finally concluded, taking another sip of his drink.

“I hear you, man…”

“Lilly’s fucking dead, and Duncan’s a fucking freak, and…” Logan lost it a little. “You’re all I fucking have, dude.”

Dick felt Logan’s fingers brush his arm, and each digit seemed hotter, stronger, more _present_ than ever before. All his nerve endings screeched to attention at Logan’s touch, and the portion of his anatomy for which he’d been named suddenly started aching at the thought of what it would be like if Logan touched him _there_.

“I haven’t gotten laid in so fucking long…” Logan complained.

Because, honestly, why else would Logan care that Lilly Kane was dead, anyway? Lilly was _such_ a fucking cock-tease bitch… “That blows, man,” Dick nodded sympathetically.

Logan giggled. “I blow too.” And he fucking _winked_.

Dick gulped and wondered if Logan was stoned enough to really… But then an even _better_ opportunity approached, and…yeah. This was clearly Dick’s night…

“Your brother’s a freak!” that slutty freshman that the Beav was supposed to be doing announced, collapsing on the arm of Dick’s chair.

“What? He couldn’t get it up?” Dick laughed.

And Logan laughed too, because they were both fucking _hard_ , so it was funny as fuck.

The pretty little brunette just shrugged and moved to settle herself over Dick’s lap. “I want some _real_ dick,” she informed him, hand reaching for his zipper. And, damn, if it wasn’t the hottest thing _ever_. He could feel each brush of the fabric of jeans against his cock, the quick blast of cool as the night air hit him, and then the chick’s hand wrapped around him all hot and tight, and…

“Fuck, _yeah_!”

His head rolled to one side, and he saw Logan staring at him, his eyes dark and lust-filled, and fuck but that was even _hotter_.

“I’m in a fucking sharing mood,” Dick informed him.

The little bitch had hiked up her skirt around her waist – no panties underneath, just like sluts _should_ be – and paused in lowering herself down onto Dick to offer Logan a coy smile in agreement.

And then Dick was surrounded by hot, wet pussy, bareback, and he fucking forgot about all else, watching pert, round titties bounce up and down above him…

…And then he saw Logan behind her, pressed against her back, moving with them both. Dick couldn’t even quite process what he was feeling at first, and added pressure against the back of their slut’s cunt, and then he realized that it was _Logan_. Logan was fucking in her from behind, and Dick could feel every inch of him through the thin membranes of flesh that separated them.

Their cocks fucking rubbed together inside of her, and Logan was moaning in pleasure now. He fell forward, hands planted on Dick’s shoulders to brace himself, as they both thrust hard and fast.

And what’s-her-name was writhing now, shrieking out her pleasure like the two of them were the best fucking thing _ever_. Which they totally were, of course. And, in the back of Dick’s mind, he thought that someone was probably watching all this, but it seemed that everyone else and the party had gone away, and it was just the three of them…

And, really, when Dick could turn out the porn-star moans of their little fuck-toy, he was looking at Logan and Logan was looking at him, and really this was all about them, not whatever snatch they’d found to do this with.

Dick watched Logan’s jaw tense, watched Logan’s body tighten and release, and then Logan was coming with a scream…

***

…That echoed through the halls of the Echolls mansion. And then it was followed by another and another.

The Christmas party erupted into chaos, and some dude tackled the crazy lady with the knife, but Logan’s dad was still clutching his side, warm, red blood spreading between his fingers.

Beside Dick, Logan was gaping in stunned disbelief, at a complete and total loss.

“Someone call an ambulance!” Logan’s mom shouted out, and the way she was kneeling down like that, Dick could totally see up her dress. She had an _awesome_ rack.

Next to him, Logan had finally gotten himself together and was calling 911, his voice sounding half lost as he reported the attack. It was enough to pull Dick’s eyes away from Lynn Echolls’ tits. Which meant that this was _serious_ shit. For anything less than an extreme emotional breakdown by anyone less than the boy next to him, Dick wouldn’t have even considered it.

Logan was staggering back, now, and Dick managed to get an arm around his shoulders and guide him to the stairs. All the serving chicks were running around frantically (except for the crazy one with the knife, of course), and their tits bounced in their tight little outfits as they did so. Logan was so preoccupied that he didn’t even notice; Dick was seriously worried about him…even as he enjoyed the show.

The mass exodus of guests and staff and the appearance of the emergency medical personnel all passed them by as they sat on the carpeted stairs, Dick with a stolen bottle in hand and Logan clutching at the balusters, his face pressed between them looking out like some sad little puppy trapped in a cage.

“Dude, have a drink.” Dick nudged him in the shoulder as a gurney carrying Logan’s dad wheeled out the door. Logan’s mom went running after it, and Dick leaned over so he could see her ass shake around Logan’s shoulder. Clearly, there was a fucking God, and he’d invented high heels and hot asses.

Logan shook his head morosely and, with one last anxious glance at where his parents had departed, padded up the stairs to his room. Dick shrugged, took one last glance at where two of the maids were cleaning up the mess leftover from the party, and followed after Logan.

He found his buddy sitting on the edge of his bed, stunned, shoes kicked off and shirt half unbuttoned. “Dude…” Dick shook his head, setting the bottle down on Logan’s bookshelf. “You’re fucking _messed up_.”

Logan’s eyes flashed as he looked up at Dick. “What the fuck do you expect?” he snapped.

Dick held up his hands defensively. “What-the-fuck- _ever_ , man.”

Logan glared at him again, just for good measure, before turning to lie down on the bed, his back to Dick. Dick just rolled his eyes before grabbing a game controller and sitting down on the bed behind Logan.

“Dude, what the _hell_?” Logan complained.

“I’m fucking staying,” Dick insisted.

“No, you fucking aren’t!”

“Fuck you,” Dick shrugged.

“No, fuck _you_!” Logan shot back. And suddenly Logan leapt up and grabbed the controller from Dick’s hands.

“Hey!” Dick protested, but then Logan’s hands were fisted into his shirt and he practically threw Dick across the bed. Dick fought back, and the two of them tussled for a few moments, bodies rolling together and pressing up against each other roughly.

And then finally – _finally_ – Dick got Logan pinned beneath him and caught Logan’s wrists on the pillow up over his head. One final moment of struggle, and then the fight went all out of him and he lay limp and defeated beneath Dick.

“What the fuck?” Dick demanded.

Logan didn’t even fucking answer. Just lay there like he was fucking dead.

“Dude…” Dick was starting to think that maybe something was wrong. He panted heavily from their recent exertion and studied the expression on Logan’s face. Fuck, he looked like he was about to _crack_.

Logan’s own breaths were hitching unevenly in his chest, and it was only a matter of time before one of those breaths turned into a sob. And, fuck, Dick had _no clue_ what the fuck he would do if Logan broke down in front of him.

So he did the only thing he knew how to do.

A gasp escaped Logan’s lips and Dick ground their crotches together, and Dick could feel Logan’s attention shift, away from all the craziness of the night and back to the ever-important task of making his fucking cock happy.

Dick’s cock was feeling pretty happy, too. He ground down into Logan a couple more times, and Logan moved his hips in response. Their cocks thrust together through the material of their jeans, and Dick could feel just how hard Logan was as they rubbed together in a rough, frantic rhythm.

“Fuck…” Logan breathed, hands still trapped by Dick’s. His chest was still partially exposed where his shirt was half-open, and Dick watched the muscles ripple as they rose and fell.

He let go of Logan’s hands to pull Logan’s button-up further apart so that he could see more. Logan just continued to lie there and moan, hips thrusting upward frantically. And, suddenly, Dick’s own clothes felt so fucking _itchy_. He pulled back enough to rip his own shirt over his head, and then he was back down on top of Logan, and he could feel their chests moving together, skin on skin, as they continued to dry-hump.

“Fuck, that’s good,” Logan whispered, eyes fluttering closed as he arched his body upwards.

“I’m going to fucking come in my pants,” Dick announced with a groan, his nose buried in the curve of Logan’s throat.

“Yeah, that’s _really_ fucking hot,” Logan retorted sarcastically.

“Like you’re not about to fucking cream yourself too,” Dick shot back.

And then _Logan_ was the one doing the shooting as his entire body shivered in climax. And Dick was right behind him, surrounded by the sight and scent and _feel_ of Logan, so that he shot his load hard and fast, his mouth opening in shocked surprise…

***

…As Logan’s lips locked over Veronica Mars’. The entire surprise party froze in stunned disbelief, and then Logan _finally_ looked up and saw that they were caught.

“Surprise!” Logan’s dad announced with a grin.

Logan and Veronica gaped like fucking fish for a moment, and it would have been really fucking funny if Logan hadn’t clearly lost his mind for macking on that cheap ho.

“So, is this party nine months early or three months late?” Logan finally said.

“I got a lot of lost years I gotta make up for. This is my way of getting started,” Aaron went on like there was nothing fucking weird about this.

“It’s a good call.”

At least Logan looked as fucking creeped out as Dick was. Veronica was still pressed up against him, looking all shocked and awed and…well, actually she was looking pretty damn fuckable. Dick could maybe see getting in on that action. It was best to make sure, though.

Not so surreptitiously, Dick walked up to Logan and whispered in his ear. “Dude, what the hell are you doing? Please tell me this is, like, some new reality show called ‘My Skank’.”

Veronica looked down and away at that. And Dick never would have pegged her for a demure little thing. Echolls must’ve been sticking it to her _good_ to shut that mouth up. And just the thought of Logan’s dick corking that hole had Dick fucking _hard_.

“I’ll show you later, man,” Logan whispered back, before he finally got over his shock and smiled and waved to all for the party to continue.

Dick just grabbed a beer and laughed. Because of _course_ Logan had everything under control. Like he ever could have doubted even for a minute.

Veronica continued to wait quietly by Logan’s side, practically wrapped up within his body, but then Dick noticed that she wasn’t focused entirely on Logan. Oh, no. Every so often, those wide little eyes would flick over to _him_ , and the promising smile on her face had him gulping down the last of his drink hard and fast. Maybe Logan was on to something about dating skanks, after all…

Of course, Duncan was as pissy as always. The little fuck stormed right out, like everyone hadn’t already _known_ that his sleazy ex would spread ‘em for anyone who asked. Right. It wasn’t their fault that Duncan was so fucking stupid that he’d been all ‘til death do they part’ over some gold-digging skank.

Logan and Veronica seemed to find Duncan’s hissy-fit about as ridiculous as he did. And, _damn_ , could Veronica roll her eyes well. Logan cocked an eyebrow in Dick’s direction, and Dick brushed off the Beav and sauntered over to the pair of them, as subtle as you please.

“So, are we going to fuck or what?”

Ah, yes. Subtlety, thy name is Dick…

Logan rolled his eyes but wrapped his free arm around Dick’s shoulders. Veronica was still pressed into his other side, and she gestured to the door. No one noticed as the three of them snuck out. Well, maybe Beav did, but he didn’t fucking count.

Logan let out a giddy little giggle and swatted at Dick’s hair playfully as they made their way to the pool house. Dick just grinned and chased after Logan, while Veronica brought up the rear, hands in her pockets, still looking as demure as ever.

The second they were inside, though, her demeanor changed.

She was all over Logan like he was her fucking stripping pole, and Dick just sat back on the far side of the bed and watched the two of them writhe together all over the mattress. Logan let out a groan when Veronica’s hot little hands practically ripped his jeans open, and she took him out into her hands, hard and heavy.

Dick was licking his lips at the sight when he suddenly felt Veronica’s eyes on him, again. And this time, she was direct and demanding.

“Well?” she demanded with a quick flip of her hair. “Why are you still dressed?”

That was one question Dick never had to be asked twice. Unlike like ones Mrs. Donaldson always asked. Fucking bitch _knew_ she just wanted it hard from behind, anyway. Not that she was anywhere _near_ hot enough for Dick to do her…

The couple on the bed, though. Yeah, that was fucking hot. Veronica had stripped Logan bare, and she was topless above him, grinding against him hard and fast as her tight little tits bobbed with her motion. Dick pulled on his…well, _dick_ as he sat back down on the bed and watched them.

“Yeah, yeah…” Logan was moaning beneath her, his cock hard and erect against his stomach.

Veronica leaned in slowly, sensuously, as whispered right in his ear, just loudly enough for Dick to hear it. “I want to watch you two together.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Dick moaned. “I always knew you were a kinky bitch, Mars.”

She just smiled a wicked little smile and pulled back off of Logan to give Dick access. Logan grinned up at him, all naked and upside-down and horny. And, fuck, like Dick was going to resist that.

His and Logan’s lips met sloppily and uncomfortably at first, because no matter what those fucking Spiderman movies showed, it was fucking hard to kiss someone like that. Especially while maybe kinda drunk.

A sudden bright light and a click caught Dick off guard, and he pulled back in surprise.

Veronica Mars, looking all smug and pleased with herself, just raised the camera again. “You can give me better than that, boys,” she taunted lightly.

God, a kinky bitch after his own heart…

“Scoot, scoot,” Logan laughed, arms reaching up over his head and behind Dick until he could pat Dick just on the ass and force him to move forward.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Dick wasn’t capable of thinking of anything much else as he slid down Logan’s body until Logan’s dick was right in his fucking face.

“No teeth, man.”

And it was a good fucking thing that Logan reminded him, because then Logan wrapped his own mouth around Dick’s cock, and all basic thought processes ended. Flashes surrounded them, and whether it was because his brain was shorting out from pleasure or it was just Veronica’s fucking camera… Well, who the fuck cared, because it was _good_?

Dick’s mouth opened up to swallow the head of Logan’s cock, and he felt the taut muscles of Logan’s body tense up beneath him. Fuck, yeah, Logan wanted him…

Logan let out a moan or maybe he was saying something, but it was around Dick’s erection, so he couldn’t hear a damn thing. But he could _feel_ every vibration, and it was the best fucking thing _ever_.

Dick pulled back, crying out to the world as he came and…

***

…Shouts echoed his, as the party _really_ got going. Marisa and Kelly had gotten topless at some point and were dancing drunkenly on Logan’s living room table.

“That,” Dick watched their boobs bounce and sway wildly, “is truly a thing of beauty.”

“Life’s fucking short, man,” Logan repeated his chorus of the night, sipping from his own beer.

“Fucking _word_ ,” Dick agreed.

Logan leaned back against the counter, all liquid grace and easy sex, and watched the show before them.

And Dick gulped and took another drink. “So, I guess that means anything fucking goes tonight, huh?” he offered, not letting his eyes leave the tits before them.

“If you follow Marisa and Kelly’s philosophy.” He could hear the grin in Logan’s voice.

“It’s my new fucking _religion_ , man…”

Logan laughed lightly, easily. “Oh, me too.”

“What happens tonight, stays tonight.”

“Yup.” Logan took another swig.

“So…” Dick didn’t even know what the hell he was doing. Clearly, he was drunker than he’d ever been in his life and insane, to boot. “Wanna go up to your room, man?”

Clearly, this was Bizarro World or something, because Dick never said shit like that, even when he was _totally_ wasted. It was, like, a guiding principle of the universe or something.

And, even stranger, when he finally looked at Logan, Logan wasn’t freaking the fuck out, but rather…

Smiling.

“Whatever, dude.” Logan shrugged so perfectly _casually_ , and then his body slipped right by Dick’s, and Dick couldn’t even fucking breathe. A dramatic pause, and then: “Coming?”

Dick couldn’t even think straight enough to follow up on the innuendo. He followed Logan on a twisting, meandering path through Logan’s guests, caught in a dream-like haze where the only thing he could focus on properly was Logan’s back, leading him slowly but surely to the stairs.

The sounds of the party seemed to evaporate as they retreated to the recesses of the Echolls’ mansion, the solitude of Logan’s own room at the far end of the hall…

Logan didn’t say a word as he retreated into his room, and Dick took one last gulp of liquid courage, left the empty bottle on the end table, and followed Logan into his room.

The instant he was inside, he was assaulted by hot, wet lips, pressed back into the door. He groaned as Logan’s body rubbed hard against his, and promptly forgot everything else he’d ever fucking known. _None_ of it mattered – not Madison’s tits, or the two sorority girls he watched do each other, or that 02’er slut who’d let him give her anal – when he was with fucking _Logan_ , and Logan was touching him everywhere. Fingers, lips, tongue…

Dick had no fucking clue how he’d ended up lying on his back on Logan’s bed, his pants around his ankles, and Logan grinning at him with that impish little grin. The one that said that Logan _knew_ he was born better than the rest of the fucking world, but he would humor Dick just enough to let him stand by his side.

And _never_ had the words had greater meaning: “Bros before hos, man.”

Logan laughed, kind of evilly actually, and then he was on top of Dick, and clothes were moving _fast_. Logan’s tongue was on his throat, and somehow Logan had gotten his shirt off without breaking the contact between their bodies, and their chests were pressed tight together, nipples rubbing against hard muscles…

Dick had always known Logan was the master, but he’d never imagined it could be _this_ good.

Logan’s lips on his, and Logan’s hands in his hair, and Logan’s body grinding roughly, cock to cock now, and…

“Fuck!”

“Don’t mind if I do.”

God, Logan was actually _smirking_ , like he’d been waiting all his life for Dick to want this, and it was the hottest thing Dick had ever seen.

“Fuck…” Because Dick seemed incapable of saying anything else.

His body didn’t seem capable of doing much of anything either, except obeying whatever the hell commands Logan gave it. He rolled easily, floppily onto his stomach, and then Logan was on his back, his cock pressed against the curve of Dick’s ass, and…

“Dude?” A hint of uncertainly crept into Dick’s voice.

“ _Anything_ goes,” Logan reminded him, whisper husky against Dick’s ear. “And _everything_ stays tonight.”

Dick whimpered because he wasn’t sure, but then Logan was grinding against him again, and…

“Bros before hos,” Logan repeated.

Dick grunted and nodded. “Bros before hos…”

And then Dick felt Logan’s fingers slick and wet – and Dick had _no_ clue how they’d gotten that way, but he didn’t fucking care – pressing slowly into his ass, and it was so fucking _tight_ and so fucking _good_ and…

“Fuck!”

Logan was pressing against something inside of him, and Logan’s other hand had wrapped around in front, and _why_ hadn’t he fucking done this before?

“Fuck, yeah,” Logan agreed.

And then his fingers were gone, and Dick could feel – oh god! – his cock, and Logan was fucking _inside him_ , and he…

***

…Shook his head and turned up the cold water with a screech of disgust. Five slow, terrified breaths later, and Dick was finally totally back to reality. Out of that fucking fantasy and just _here_ , in the shower, the icy water pouring down his face, and he was _still_ fucking hard even if he was freezing cold.

He shivered and shook the water out of his eyes and was about to just give it a rest, until he remembered why the fuck he was here, all that shit he was trying to forget in the first place. Because the second he stepped out of that shower, his dad was going to be fucking _indicted_ and hiding in Aruba or where-the-fuck-ever, and Beaver was going to be _dead_ , and Logan _still_ wouldn’t return any of his calls just because that bitch Veronica had finally told him about the stunt Dick had pulled back at Shelly’s.

The water beat down on him, cold and unrelenting and…

Fuck it.

Really, at this point, who gave a damn if the psychopath’s brother and the embezzler’s son got off by dreaming about being fucking _queer bait_ to his ex-best friend? Like that was the worst fucking thing a Casablancas could do…

Cock in hand once more, Dick shut his eyes…

  
 _And Logan rocked deep in his ass, his body slick with sweat as he pounded into Dick’s body while the party carried on downstairs…_

  
…pulled hard on his dick…

  
 _The camera flashed, and Logan’s cock was down his throat for one perfect instant before Logan was coming so damn hard his whole body shook…_

  
…came hard…

  
 _Logan curled into his body on the bed, lips against Dick’s throat, pants sticky with come, and – god – Dick was hard just lying like this, surrounded by Logan’s scent…_

  
…and cried out…

  
 _Dick came, his cock thrusting hard inside the little slut’s body, and Logan was looking at him so damn intently, and then Logan was coming to, but it was Dick’s name on his lips…_

  
…in a thundering roar…

  
 _Logan’s tongue slipped into Dick’s mouth, as Logan’s hand found the front of Dick’s jeans, and dick so very hard beneath. “Don’t fuck ‘em.” Logan’s body turned into his._

 _“Bros before hos, man…”_

 _“Bros before hos…”_

  
…that echoed through the cold and empty mansion that had once housed the Casablancas family.

No one heard his screams.


End file.
